When I See Your Face
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: There's something different about the redhead girl she sees at activities fair, something that draws her in from the very beginning. AU


**A/N: Hey, just a quick warm up one-shot I thought I'd post here, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the fandom I post for.**

It started on her first day at Barden University, the college she had fought so hard to avoid, but ultimately had ended up going to anyway.

The sun was shining, gleaming off anything and everything in sight as sweaty, over-enthusiastic young adults scrambled around their new surroundings, talking to strangers who mostly didn't want to reply and signing up for clubs that half of them would give up in a month or two anyway when they got bored and fell from their excitement high.

Now Beca wasn't exactly hell bend on hating the place, but it would sure help her leave faster if there was no connections, and honestly, she just didn't want to be there period. The sooner she was out the better. This was just the last hurdle she had to leap before finally getting to LA.

So after an awkward first experience with her roommate and an equally awkward chat with her father, she had escaped down to the activities fair on the green so she could awkwardly walk around and pretend to be interested in some of the clubs that called out to her while wishing she could get away from this.

Her headphones were hot against her neck but she couldn't take them off, they were protection more than anything, like how she used to wear her glasses to hide, but had recently graduated onto contacts and a lot of eyeliner. Beca's grey-blue eyes wandered along the crowds, seeing but not seeing. She was daydreaming. After seeing the entire campus (it wasn't difficult to wander around), there wasn't much else to do for the new arrivals.

Even the Braden 'DJ's had turned out to be a disappointment in her eyes, but a nice club idea for others maybe. She had met a strange, Australian girl at the booth however, who had scared her away after a minute and sent her right back to square one on the whole 'college is a good thing' speech.

So she decided to wander through the other clubs, smiling when she saw something strange, like the small pile of seemingly high or dead students by the trees and the boys in the way-to-small speedo standing there as normal looking as they could.

That was until, out of nowhere, her lazy eyes fell on one stand.

There were two girls standing in front of their club representing desk, one redhead and one blonde. Faintly, Beca made out the stand, white with blue writing, but she barely lifted her eyes to look at it or note the name, so entranced she was by the one girl in front of it that had caught her eye.

She was tanned, in the sort of uneven but nice way that told you it was real, with beautiful red hair that fell to her chest in loose curls and complimented her complexion just right. But what really caught Beca's attention were her eyes.

Shocking electric blue, like sapphires, that wandered around the crowd in a kind of desperate, worried way. Instantly, Beca felt the need to be nearer to her, like a pull in her chest dragging her forward that she was resisting. It felt strange and foreign to her, so she broke her gaze from the girl and walked forward ever so slightly at a slow pace, getting a little closer every time.

Faintly, she could hear the redhead point her out to the other girl, the blonde, in a bright, happy yet slightly strained voice, and out of the corner of her eye spotted them watching her. She continued on, almost right beside them when the girl she had been watching stopped her.

"Hi", she spoke to her for the first time in a delighted tone that should have grated on Beca, but instead she found it slightly comforting. She tore her eyes away from the redheads flashing eyes to the sheet she was handing to her with difficulty.

"Any interest in joining our ac capella group?"

Beca's eyes were so glued to the redhead, she failed to notice the blonde's eyes widening to an almost comical round shape as she watched Beca and the redhead speak to each other, as if she had never seen to human beings conversing together.

After a long and thorough introduction to the world of ac capella, a rough meeting with the blonde, Aubrey, and a sales pitch that could have gotten her to sign up to just about anything (mostly from the redhead with those eyes…), Beca was woken from her trace of silence and brushed off their advances, claiming that she couldn't sing to throw them off of her.

She walked away and instantly, that feeling was back, urging her body to turn around. This time however, she battled it in a wiser fashion, and made herself move forward.

Behind her, Aubrey's light grey eyes followed her, her brow knitted together and her teeth chewing on her bottom lip in wonder. The redhead however, seemed pleased with herself; more so than Aubrey had ever seen her and went right back to attempting to draw people into signing up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Beca didn't see the redhead for three days after this. And those days were shitty.

The first of these was spent at the campus radio station, filled with desperate attempts to stop Jesse from speaking to her.

Jesse was a fellow freshman, and she vaguely remembered him air drumming (or perhaps dancing?) and singing to her from his car on his way into the college. He was good looking, she guessed, handsome, healthy, with a carefree smile and a relaxed demeanour. But for some reason, he didn't really feel right. And she was pretty sure that he had called her ugly not to long into their first real meeting.

The second was okay in Beca's standards, spent on the green listening to a couple of remixes and people-watching.

But the third started bad, but gradually, began to get better.

She was woken rudely by father, who had barged into her room, poked her until she opened her eyes, and proceeded to berate her about her classes, and no matter how many smart comebacks she threw or how many glares they both earned form Kimmy Jin, her roommate, her would not leave.

Beca did get one thing from their talk however; a promise to a plane ticket to LA and some money next years. But of course there was a small hitch. She would have to join a club on campus for this to happen, and stick it out for one year.

So she spent the rest of the day in good spirits, meaning she at least smiled at a few people who walked by her, wondering the best way to join a club without actually having to do much. What would you have to do in the Deaf Jew Club exactly…? Or maybe the swim team, they didn't exactly swim much, there wasn't a campus pool that was used…

With these thoughts swimming throughout her mind, she made her way to the showers. Twelve of clock, midnight. She wasn't comfortable with the way the showers were done out so she made sure to go at a time that no one else would even think of going at.

Singing to herself, she hung her shower kit on the rail provided. _Titanium _by David Guetta, she had gotten it stuck in her head during a recent remix she had put together, and couldn't exactly shake the beat and the lyrics from her mind. And who would be in there to hear her sing in the middle of the night anyway.

Sliding her dressing gown off and hanging it up outside the stall, Beca drew the curtain shut and turned the water on, backing away while she waited for it to heat up. She closed her eyes, listening to the water on the tiles and her own voice bounce off the cold walls back to her. So into her song that she was, she didn't even notice her curtain being pulled open once again.

"You can sing!"

That voice again, Beca barely even took into account who it was as she grabbed her towel to cover herself back up and hide her body from the aquamarine eyes that were trailing her much to slower for her comfort. "Dude!" she yelled to the redhead, hoping to remind her of where they were while pulling the curtain shut, but it only served to spur the girl on further, when she opened it again.

It was then that Beca realised how naked the other girl was too, and instantly flushed, feeling it creep up her neck at an incredible speed, and wished that she had her headphones back to cover it… or maybe a full outfit to cover everything.

So startled that she was, she didn't quite catch what the redhead was telling her. "What?" she asked with wide eyes and a gasping mouth while the taller woman turned off her water, leaving them in silence, without even the splashes of water to distract her. "Oh my god..."

"You have to audition for the Bella's," the girl asked, and Beca realised that she had yet to even learnt her name, but pushed this to the back of her mind to allow her to speak.

Beca averted her eyes from the senior and looked to the ceiling. "I can't concentrate…" she murmured shyly, her mind suddenly going blank to what she was about to say as the blue eyes beauty took a step nearer to her.

Beca felt her mouth go dry and her lungs scream for more air no matter how heavy she breathed. "Come on Beca," the redhead said slowly, looking her right in the eyes, not allowing her any way of escaping their hold. "Just consider it?" Beca wondered how the other girl even knew her name for a moment before forgetting it in an instant.

It was then that Beca began to get a little worried. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and the redhead just kept getting closer, though it seemed that she wasn't taking any steps. That now familiar feeling inside of her, that one that told her she was missing something, was beginning to fade and be replaced by fluttering in her stomach.

Beca's nodded and sucks in several broken breaths in a last ditch attempt to speak to the 'stranger'. "O-okay," she tripped over her word, but was proud of even getting it out. The taller girl seemed delighted with even that, and a smile instantly appeared on her lips and lit her up her eyes.

"Great!" she voiced herself louder this time, snapping Beca out of her trance as was becoming an unintentional habit for the redhead, and she backed off slightly, allowing Beca to breath once again. "Tomorrow at eight," she urged, smiling again, and knocking the newly acquired air out of Beca's chest.

Beca nodded franticly, fighting to keep eye contact now that the taller woman was moving her own so much in triumph, knowing that whatever she did, she could not look down.

With one last grin that looked a lot more like a smirk, the redhead _let her eyes wander down_.

Beca always liked to think that she had good self-control, it was a lie and all but she still liked believing it, but this was a brand new level at a skill rate that she didn't even come close too. Her shower partner was looking her up and down like it was nothing, like she did it _often_, and Beca wasn't sure if she was unnerved or not.

Feeling caught, the older girl looked up and winked at her, actually looked her in the eyes and winked, and Beca felt faint. This was strange; this stranger was a girl for crying out loud! But Beca didn't care; all she wanted was to have her nearer.

These thought were against everything that made Beca… well Beca, but that was at the back of her mind as far as she was concerned. She still didn't know the redhead's name, or had even touched her, but all she wanted was her.

"See you at eight," the unnamed girl whispered, before turning tail and swaying out of the stall, leaving Beca confused, frustrated and alone. But suddenly a thought occurred to her. Steading her voice, she called out to the girl, "Hey, what's your name?"

Without even popping back into view, she replied. "Chloe,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

It turned out that not many people had actually agreed to go to Bellas auditions. In fact, Beca was there alone.

When she had arrived late, it seemed everyone but Aubrey and Chloe had left. Beca instantly felt out of place and awkward again, her eyes roaming the large room, falling on the two arguing girls. Instantly, she backed out of the room, opting to watch from around the door frame instead.

Aubrey was in a panic. It was clear from the moment Beca's eyes fell on them that the blonde had was too much stress weighing her down, though, in Beca's mind, not having to deal with leading a group would be a huge relief.

"What are we going to do?" the taller girl spoke in a slow tone, her face straight and almost pained. Her whole body was in a state of what Beca assumed to be rage, unmoving with that tension that told the world that, if she let herself, Aubrey would be breaking everything she could get her hands on and screaming in an alarming manner.

Chloe on the other hand, seemed quiet and calm, and ran a gentle hand down her friends back every so often trying, and failing, to relax her. "Aubrey, it'll be okay. We can still find people; we have four months before Regionals." She smiled so sweetly Beca was worried she gave them all cavities. "That's plenty of time,"

Aubrey's head snapped up so she could look at the ginger standing above her with a look on her face that would have almost sent Beca, the silent observer, running.

"This is your fault!" Aubrey snapped, taking the redhead aback with the fierceness of it. "You're the reason people don't want to be around me!"

Chloe seemed thrown by the aggression and backed off, giving Aubrey her space to calm down. "Aub, come on-" Her tone of voice was light, probably in hopes of avoiding the blonde's anger.

But Aubrey was having none of it, and Beca started debating whether or not she wanted to show herself to the two feuding sides. "No! I'm tired of this," Aubrey seemed desperate, and Beca all of a sudden felt as though she was intruding on something, but she couldn't get herself to leave. "For two years I've had to deal with this! Two year, Chlo!" The way her jaw set and her eyes shut told a story that their observer did not want to hear.

"You just had to come back, didn't you?" Aubrey, who had been standing, along with Chloe, beforehand, practically fell into the seats behind her, a long, drawn out sigh falling from her lips as she did. Chloe mimicked her, a sad, defeated expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Aubrey… you know I had too…"

Beca had seen enough. With a gentle push, she forced herself to turn around and carefully walked back out the door, thanking her converse clad feet for not making a single sound against the hard floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Though to her, her exit had been completely silent, it seemed that it had not gone unnoticed by a certain redhead.

Chloe tracked her down two days after the incident with Aubrey. Not that it would have been that hard, she could have found out from almost any one of the teachers where Beca was, but still, tracked her down.

When Beca had heard the knocking on the door, she had been conveniently between songs, so the music blasting through her headphones had not hindered her hearing. Kimmy Jin was out at some Asian Club meeting, but it couldn't be her, she never forgot her key.

"Just a second!" she yelled to the door, carefully taking her prized possession of her head and closing down her laptop. Beca pulled herself up and slowly made her way to the door, pulling it open only to see Chloe, with a shy-ish smile on her face. "Hi Beca," she said, beginning to walk forward. Beca sprang out of her way to let her through.

"Hey Chloe..." the shorter girl replied with a slightly confused, if not a little guilty expression. "What are you doing here?"

The ginger instantly made herself confortable on Beca's bed and the brunette narrowed her eyes at the relaxed nature, wondering idly why that feeling inside her seemed to be trying to melt her.

Chloe smiled at her and Beca knew she had been caught. "I saw you," she claimed. "Yesterday at auditions" she clarified when Beca knotted her eyebrows in false confusion. "You did show up!"

Beca couldn't find it in her to say no. Chloe looked like an excited puppy the way she kind of bounced on the bed and Beca didn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes. She settled for grinning like an idiot. "Maybe…"

Those big cobalt eyes were on her again, and that stupid feeling was too. She squirmed a little under the redheads gaze, having an internal discussion over what to do or say next.

Chloe, within moments, turned a different emotion towards Beca. "What did you hear?" she asked the question innocently, but the brunette noticed the urgency behind it.

"Nothing much," Beca answered, "Just that Bellas wasn't going ahead and Aubrey freaking…" she trailed off, so was her rapidly growing habit whenever Chloe seemed to be around.

The ginger smiled and let it go then, and chose to send their conversation down a different road. This time she remained relaxed and let their talk run smoothly, coaxing little by little, more and more information about Beca out of the small woman.

Eventually, though it took time, Beca began to relax, even going to sit down beside Chloe, though even that took some persuasion from her companion. Chloe was a touch feely kind of person, very hands on and honestly, the opposite of Beca altogether. The brunette did not do touchy, ever. Maybe with her parents when she was younger, but outside of family, she had never had any friends close enough to her to get used to others touching her.

But Chloe, she broke down that wall pretty fast, almost instantly going to run her arm or brush their hands together as they talked. "So I noticed you have a grasshopper tattoo on your wrist?" Chloe bantered, a little smirk beginning to play at each corner of her lips.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was my first, after my parents split up," Realisation dawned on her that she had just shared a very private piece of information, and she was quite again, looking down at her arm where the said tattoo was located. Chloe urged her for more silently, a little nudge and a smile was all it took.

Beca tilted her head and went to brush it off, but continued anyway. "It was just some 'rebellious teenager' stuff okay?" she recalled. It seemed foolish now when she thought back on it, but it made Chloe offer a weak smile.

"I know what you mean," Chloe replied, pulling up her sleeve to show her own wrist, where the faint picture of a ladybug was bright red against her skin. "See, we both have bug tattoos!" Beca smiled.

When Chloe left, Beca found herself relaxed, and a little overly happy, more so than she ever had been in years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Beca felt a new emotion inside her after that evening. But this time, she knew very well what it was.

She hadn't felt this feeling in years, but still remembered it; it was easy to catch onto anyway. She _liked_ Chloe. _Like-liked_ her. And it terrified her.

That one other time mentioned, was the same thing. By that I mean another girl. And this is what scared her.

She knew how this would go, if anyone found out she'd be torn apart. Living in small towns teaches you that pretty early in life. That's why she wanted to get out of there so fast.

She showed up at the radio station where she had gotten her internship annoyed and stressed and defiantly not in the mood to deal with Jesse _still_ trying to flirt with her. The boy had tried everything now, from funny little lines he kept coming up with, juice pouch gifts and even the classic 'holding up album covers over your face' that Beca remembered seeing somewhere else, though she couldn't quite place it.

So when Jesse, predictably, approached her once again with some date idea (most likely movies again) she turned on him, told him to go away and went on with her work in an almost aggressive way.

Jesse seemed offended but she really didn't care. "Look, Jesse…" she began, but he cut her off. "No, I get it, you're not interested, I'll back off." She shot him a thankful smile and instantly felt a little guilty for snapping at him.

"Sorry Jesse, I'm just…", "Interested in someone else?" he filled in and she thought about it for a minute, before nodding. "Yeah…"

He smiled and continued placing records in their right places. "So who's the lucky guy?" He teased and she couldn't help but smile a little at his tone of voice. He wasn't that bad when he wasn't constantly trying to get her to open up.

"No one you know…" she murmured, grabbing a pile of soundtracks from a pile and looking for the correct areas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Chloe… its almost midnight what are you doing here?"

Chloe had shown up late today. She arrived at Beca's door often now, just to talk. Beca didn't mind the invasion of her private space as much as she once thought she would, and she had gotten over any negatives of it after Chloe seventh consecutive visit.

After a month or so, they're talks and study sessions turned into relaxed silence, so comfortable they were with each other that they only talked when it was necessary or one had news, not just to fill empty spaces that could result in awkwardness on Beca's part. The brunette eventually got used to having Chloe around her, and it felt weird when she wasn't there anymore.

Beca knew this was only letting those _feelings_ grow, but she really didn't want to give up her only real friend on campus because of a crush. On this particular night, they were having a quiet evening, with Beca remixing with her headphones on and Chloe stretched out on her bed reading some magazine.

Every so often, Chloe would look up from the page she had been on for far too long and glance at Beca, who was so into her song that she barely even noticed, besides that feeling growing a little stronger, her eyes lighting up with every look.

But, just once, as that was all it took, Beca turned her head and met her friend's steely gaze, and held it.

Beca had felt this before, that want, the need to _do something_, but not like this. This time, that want had evolved into a determinedness that she herself couldn't really control. So when Chloe leaned up and she slid off her headphones and brought herself closer to Chloe, lost herself in those Capri blue eyes, their lips meeting was inevitable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The happy go lucky feeling that always surrounded her after a night spent with Chloe was filling her to the point of her grinning as she wandered around campus waiting for her next class to begin. Going to classes was another thing Chloe had installed into her.

This over-enthusiastic, way too happy to be normal demeanour was crush in a second as she collided with someone else. She took two steps back, recognised the person as Aubrey and sent her a shy, 'I-don't-really-know-you-but-hello' smile, going to walk around her, but was blocked when Aubrey moved too, in her way.

"Beca," the blonde's voice ordered her to stop and her eyeliner outlined eyes widened a little as she met the taller woman's gaze. "I need to talk to you," she looked around at the other people on the green. "In private."

The brunette nodded and followed, nervous now, and wondering if this was some best friend thing and Aubrey knew what she and Chloe had done, maybe she wanted to 'question her intentions' or something.

She smiled as Aubrey led her into the empty room where the Bellas would have trained if not for their cancellation and pointed to one of the seats in the audience for Beca to sit in. The smaller girl gave her a look but followed the silent instruction, looking up to Aubrey as a student would to a teacher.

The blonde seemed nervous, wringing her hands together in a worried and upset manner, and it had Beca mirroring her emotion. "Okay…" she began, but seemed to think she was starting wrong and trailed off again. Beca pursed her lips.

"What's wrong?" Beca questioned, hoping to prompt the blonde to begin her speech or whatever.

Aubrey sighed. "Fine, I'm just going to say this… you're spending a lot of time with…" she trailed off again. "Chloe," she whispered the name as if people she were listening, looking around a little. Beca nodded slowly, now getting nervous. "Yeah…"

"And um, you really like her right? Like you like being around her?" Beca drew in a breath.

"Aubrey what is this about?"

"Answer me,"

"Okay fine… yeah I like being around Chloe okay, she's my friend!"

Aubrey closed her eyes, as if frustrated by the freshman. "I _mean_, do you _like_ her?"

Beca narrowed her eyes, but before she could say a word Aubrey cut in once again. "I don't judge Beca, I just need to know. Trust me it's important,"

The brunette didn't say a thing for a while, and the silence began to drag out before Aubrey sighed. "I know that means yes," she avouched and Beca felt a little sick, feeling stupid that she couldn't have just denied it quicker and gotten out of whatever Aubrey was going to do next.

The blonde seemed to be feeling something similar to Beca. "Look, Chloe didn't want to bring this up so soon but it really needs to be done. This is bad for you, what she's doing…"

Beca began to panic; nothing good could come out of that sentence. "What are you talking about?" Aubrey really didn't want to be there, it was obvious, but she couldn't help it. As much as Chloe wanted to hang on to this, it was faux, and unhealthy.

"I… need to show you,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

This was how Beca found herself outside once again, in a day that had rapidly changed from bright and slightly cloudy, to wet and miserable.

She sat in the passenger seat of Aubrey's, very expensive looking, car, looking out the window as they passed from urban to rural territory. The huge trees and bushes stood on their side of the road, blocking her view of anything past them and every so often another car would go by them, but it was so quite.

Beca was always one for music, but Aubrey seemed to feel like this wasn't the right time for it, and had switched it off once they had gotten into the car, proceeding to make Beca even more scared and more awkward than before. Aubrey drove in silence, and it was clear that she did not want to talk.

Beca sensed in the air that Aubrey was worried about something. Her jaw was set, and the muscles in her arms and neck flexed every so often under stress. Absentmindedly, Beca wondered what had happened in her life to land this hardly adult person so many worries, but quickly brushed it off and went back to watching the scenery pass outside instead. It wasn't a long drive.

They stopped at an area familiar to Beca, familiar to everyone really, with its high grey walls and big iron gates that struck fear into children and sadness into adults. Today, it spread both though Beca. A bird called from a tree on her far right and she flinched away from it in surprise. "Aubrey… why have you brought me to a graveyard?"

The blonde shook her head and waved her through the gates, her jaw looking almost pained and Beca again wondered how she could live like that. Aubrey was quite, respectful most likely, as they wandered through the paths, on a way that Aubrey seemed to know well. The rain fell lightly down on them, as if trying to depress them and turn them back.

Beca was so confused, that it clouded every other emotion in her body, leaving het to follow Aubrey with a sense of tension and worry that she hadn't experienced in years. That was, until they came to a gentle stop and Aubrey turned to her right.

There, engraved on the huge rockface that was now a gravestone, were the words that knocked the air right out of Beca's chest and didn't allow her to take in any more.

_Chloe Beale_

_1986-2009_

Aubrey was silent beside her and Beca struggled to take in breath, a pain growing in her chest with every attempt. She felt sick and faint and needed to sit down or something, she wasn't even sure what she needed. This was a dream. It had to be.

But when her fingers came into contact with the cold stone sculpted into an unnecessary shape, she knew it was all real. "It's not her… there could be another Chloe Beale…" she bargained with her mind to tell this wasn't real. But a part of her knew Aubrey wouldn't be doing this as some sick joke. No one was that heartless.

Aubrey waited patiently as Beca stood in front of the place she visited so often, waiting for her to ask for the explanation, wondering how she could voice it in a way that wouldn't scare or alarm Beca to much, knowing there was no way to do so.

Slowly, she watched Beca's expression begin to morph and change to resemble her own in a heartbroken, horrific way. Aubrey knew what she was feeling; she had felt it herself two and a half years ago.

All of a sudden, that moment came, and Aubrey spoke up. "We were half way through our first year… it was an accident, a drunk driver…" she paused and sucked in a slow, freezing breath. "It was instant."

Beca's locked jaw and tight face, with heavy breathing overshadowing her own, forced the brunette to remain quite. Aubrey didn't know what to say, so she did the same.

It took time for Beca to speak again, more so than Aubrey even could guess, but she did speak. "But she's here, why?" Her voice shook.

Aubrey sighed and bit her lip. "I don't know, I never asked her,"

Beca torn her eyes away from the grave, and stared at Aubrey. "But I felt her, she feels alive…"

"I know," Aubrey needed Beca to understand this, she had comes to terms with it and Beca had to as well. She laid her hand on Beca's shoulder. "But she's not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The next evening, Beca was still holed up in her room, where she had been for the last day and a half, her ragged breathing giving not even allowing her to explain to her visitors what had happened. Aubrey came to visit once, and brought her food, forcing her to eat, and had even given her a picture of Chloe before everything. She was grateful.

She spent her time wondering if she would see Chloe again, or now that she knew it just wouldn't happen anymore. She wondered if it was just Aubrey and herself that could see Chloe as clear as day, or if she only appeared when she wanted too. She didn't have any answers though.

It took another full day for something to happen, and when it did she barely even noticed for a few minutes. A room temperature body pressed against hers from behind, snuggling against her back and wrapping long arms tightly around her in a comfortable embrace.

Beca closed her eyes for a moment, her already sleepy mind telling her to just go to sleep, but was also yelling at her to turn around, speak, anything! It was like that feeling on Christmas morning, the one where you wake up, and suddenly, your wide awake, with a part of you knowing that you need to get up.

"Hi," was whispered in her ear, and her eyes shot open, met with the dark of her room, but she relaxed again, listening to Chloe breathe behind her.

"Where were you?" Beca asked quietly, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

Chloe exhaled against her neck and Beca could have sworn it was real, but she fought against that, knowing that it was not. "Nowhere," The redhead sighed, but smiled against Beca. "Aubrey showed you it all?"

Beca nodded, her eyes filling with the tears she had been sheading for days. "Yeah," her failed attempt not to spit the word wasn't missed. "Why didn't you tell me? Why can I even see you?"

"I couldn't, you would have freaked," Beca knew that this wasn't a lie and felt the little anger she had built up inside her die down. "And you can see me because I let you,"

Beca turned around in the other girl's hold, finding herself face to face with Chloe, barely an inch separating them. Chloe smiled, her smile that always hinged on a smirk, and Beca couldn't help but return it.

"I needed to see you one more time," Chloe murmured, "I'm so sorry, about all of this…" Beca shook her head and the redhead smiled weakly.

The other girl held her tighter and Beca saw the sadness in her eyes. "I had unfinished business," she spoke slowly and carefully, running a hand along the younger girl's side.

"What was that?" Beca asked, curiosity getting the better of her as she stared in Chloe's gorgeous sapphire eyes. She leaned forward slightly and met Chloe's lips. She felt so real…

"You,"

Beca blinked, and with that, Chloe was gone.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it, I really felt like I should write something shorter for them before I wrote anything long. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
